Christmas with Byakuran
by MoeBaka8D
Summary: Celebrating Christmas with Byakuran isn't so easy, Especially if your'e 9 years old and your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.


It was the day before Christmas eve and so everyone was rushing to get their last minute gifts.  
It was a cold night outside and the snow was like a blanket over the sky. A little boy was standing in the window looking at the snowflakes, how they kept falling down one by one. The boys name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, his parents had told him to go sleep long time ago, but he felt to excited to sleep. All of his friends was coming to celebrate with them tomorrow. Kyoko was coming with her older brother, Yamamoto was coming with his dad, Hibari was coming, alone. Even Bianchi was coming with Gokudera. But the best thing of all was that his best friend Irie was coming. He and Irie had been friends ever since kindergarten. Now he was a bit older, 9 years old to be exact. Irie had always been so nice against him and he had always treated him good. Sometimes he slept over at Irie's place. When they had a sleepover they used to play funny games and do funny stuff. Sometimes they helped Irie's mother with dinner. And sometimes Byakuran came over. Byakuran was 5 years older than Irie and he was a friend of Irie. He looked really cute with his white hair and the funny mark beneath his eye. Irie lived across the street so Tsuna could wink to him every night. But Irie had gone to sleep long time ago. Tsunayoshi yawned as he felt sleepy and went to bed. He felt asleep with a smile on his lips.

***

" Mama, daddy wake up!"  
Lemitsu yawned and smiled at the sight of his son jumping excitedly in front of him.  
" What is it Tsu-kun" Mama asked him.  
" It's Christmas eve!"  
"Oh, is it?" Lemitsu said and raised his eyebrows.  
Tsuna took a deep breath and felt the wonderful smell of Christmas cookies.  
" Ah! Can I take a cookie mama?" Tsunayoshi asked with his brown puppy eyes.  
" You little rascal, just one!" Nana said with a smile.  
"Thank you mama!" He said and rushed downstairs. Nana and Lemitsu smiled at their son.  
While Tsunayoshi was downstairs he heard someone knocking at the door and went to open.  
Irie was standing outside with a huge package, gasping for air. Once he came inside he put down the package and fainted by exhaustion.  
"Irie-san, wake up" Tsunayoshi said and clapped Irie's cheek.  
"Huh? Mommy?" Irie said and Tsuna couldn't help but laughed  
"Come on, wake up" Tsuna said and smiled  
"Oh, Tsunayoshi" Irie said and blushed  
Tsuna helped him up so he could brush the snow of his clothes.  
Tsuna reached for the package to get it for him.  
" NO! Don't touch that" Irie said and jumped in front of him.  
Tsuna shrunk and looked like he was about to cry. Once again Irie blushed and felt ashamed.  
"I-i'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way he said and looked down.  
" It's okay" Tsuna said and smiled.  
Tsuna heard something move inside the box and tried to look closer, but Irie was in his way.  
The rustle got louder and Tsuna wondered what it could be.  
"SURPRISE!"  
Tsunayoshi tripped backwards, he tried to get up so he could he run away. But then he saw who it was and felt relieved.  
" Byakuran, you scared me death!" Tsuna said and exhaled loudly.  
" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare" He smirked in perverted way that freaked out Tsuna.  
Later that day they all sat down on the couch watching television. Lemitsu and Nana was upstairs, they excused them self and said that they work to do upstairs. Byakuran was sitting between Irie and Tsunayoshi but he was wasn't looking at the television at all. He was busy combing Tsunayoshi's hair.  
" B-Byakuran, don't you like the show?"  
"Huh, what show" he said , totally uninterested by the show.  
Irie didn't notice anything at all, he was busy laughing at the telly.  
Then suddenly Tsuna felt Byakuran slowly trying to take of his t-shirt.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at Byakuran  
"Oh, me?" He asked with an Angelic smile.  
'_This is just insane, what is he?' _Tsuna thought and looked at Byakuran  
" You had a-a dirty stain on your t-shirt" Byakuran said and smiled.  
Tsunayoshi looked at his t-shirt but he couldn't find any dirty stains.  
"What are talking about? There is no dirty stain."  
"Well, I wiped it away" He answered with a bigger smile.  
"O-okay then." Tsuna said, he didn't know what to believe.

Byakuran was looking at Tsunayoshi, both him an Irie had fallen asleep while they were looking at the telly.  
"_He is soooo cute" _Byakuran said for himself and smiled.  
'_Would he notice if I took his shirt of? Na, he wouldn't he sleeping so deeply' He thought.  
_He reached out his hand slowly began to take of Tsuna's shirt. Suddenly Tsuna turned around and continued to sleep. Byakuran exhaled, for a moment he thought that Tsuna would wake up think that he was a pervert. He continued what he had started and smiled for himself while he was doing it. He was almost done when Tsuna woke up.  
"What are you doing?!" he yelled in shock.  
"I thought we already talked about this!"  
"I'm sorry" Byakuran said.  
"I just couldn't help it, you were so cute"  
"No more excuses , Baka." Tsunayoshi said and looked at Byakuran.  
"Please, just the T-shirt?"  
Tsuna couldn't stand against him.  
"Okay then, just the T-shirt then" Tsuna said with a dejected smile.  
Somehow, Tsuna ended up just wearing his boxers after a few minutes.  
Irie hadn't noticed anything, in fact he was still sleeping.  
"What i'm supposed wear? I'm freezing!" Tsuna said.  
Byakuran smirked at him and wondered, what should he wear?

**  
Any ideas of what Tsuna should wear ? ^_^ post your ideas! **


End file.
